1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the area of wear measurement of material surface. More specifically, it relates to a device for measuring the effect of friction force on wear characteristics of a material surface and can find its use in machinery production technology.
2. Description of Related Art
Surface wear depends on the contact geometry, static and dynamic loads of interacting surfaces, properties of materials of those surfaces, and lubricant properties. Various methods and devices have been used for measuring wear.
Known in the art is a device for measuring the influence of friction forces on wear characteristics of surface material when static or dynamic loads are applied (U.S. patent application 2011/0000278A1 assigned to the assignee of the present invention). The device comprises a frame with a cover. A shaft is installed in the frame. A moveable element of a friction pair is fixed on the shaft. Installed in the cover is a clamp which applies a variable load on the holder with the pressed friction element. However, the high-frequency loads cannot be properly applied on the friction pair of the device and consequently the high-frequency loads cannot be imitated reliably on the friction pairs.